


Запасный якорь

by maricon_lanero



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Suicide Attempt, fthegoldfinch2020: драбблы/мини g-t
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Бетила прекраснаяKaellig.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Запасный якорь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sheet Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058693) by [goldfinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfinch/pseuds/goldfinch). 



> Бетила прекрасная [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig).

Борис ему как якорь; спит, разлегшись сверху и уткнувшись горячим сухим ртом куда-то в шею. «Нет, — непреклонно заявил он прошлой ночью, тряся головой, — я не позволю тебе это сделать». Тео, обдолбавшийся обезболивающими и пьяный до невменяемости, с трудом плелся с ним по направлению к мосту. Шумное течение непроглядной реки. Смерть — если не от удара о воду, то от гипотермии. 

К нему возвращаются обрывочные воспоминания: дождь над асфальтом, яростный шепот в темноте. Точно так же, должно быть, Борис спасал его, когда они оба были детьми; в эти истории Тео ни за что бы не поверил, не сочетайся они так ладно с тем, что он знал о Борисе и что за те два года, проведенных в пустыне, запомнил о себе, обожженном солнцем и полусбрендившем от горя и наркоты. Прошло столько лет, но ничего особо не изменилось, и Тео все так же просыпался в его объятиях, которые поддерживали в нем жизнь и убивали одновременно.

— Поттер, — в безмятежной утренней тишине голос Бориса звучит ласково и хрипло. Одной рукой он шарит под одеялом и, наконец найдя Тео, оглаживает его ключицу и ведет вниз до локтя, а потом в этом дремотном тепле сплетает их пальцы вместе. — Спи, все хорошо. И вообще — еще слишком рано, чтобы думать. 

На самом деле вовсе не рано: Хоби уже встал, и из кухни слышны медный перезвон чайника и скрип деревянных полов; в воздухе плывет сладкий тягучий запах готовящихся на плите яиц. 

Сегодня у них столько дел.

— Поттер.

— Да, да, — зевает Тео ему в волосы, — иди в жопу.


End file.
